


Brief (Freddie x Reader)

by bubblyani



Category: The Take (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: He was mysterious and you liked what you saw. And apparently so did he.





	Brief (Freddie x Reader)

Pushing the door open, you exited the ladies washroom with a shriek of laughter that was barely loud compared to the cacophony of noises that filled the club. Flashing lights made the clouds of smoke appear to look like mist full of color as you watched the crowd move, twist, grind bodies against one another at the dance floor.

“Wait for me ‘ere would ya? I’ll just go get another drink” your friend yelled into your ear, her long acrylic nail painted fingers gripping on your shoulder. You nodded in acknowledgment and leaned against the wall, watching her disappear into the crowd.

A few shots and a few snorts weren’t something you were unfamiliar to on a Friday night. People might say you were mixed with the wrong crowd, but you didn’t care. You felt liberated with your friends and that feeling was something a normal life could not replace.

That liberation also included flirting with danger, when especially you came across the lads in the underworld.You always end up being one of the favorites in their posses or groupies or whatnot, and you were more than happy to be along for the ride. One night stands or an occasional threesome, you’d list them off non-chalantly. You were filled with raw energy, on the prowl, seeking excitement.

Which finally seemed to be possible tonight when you spotted a pair of eyes staring at you from a other side of the club. You caught his glance for a few seconds till he resumed what seemed like a discussion with the host of the party. _He seemed important,_ you thought.

_Was he a gangster?_

Your couldn’t help but smile when you saw how this man couldn’t stop looking at you. He’d steal quick glances whenever he could while he was almost close to ending his discussion. His gaze was intense and seductive enough to grab your attention, you suddenly felt your own skin brush against the one piece spagetti strapped dress, which was tight on the right places, and opened enough to show a generous amount of cleavage.

You shuddered as you noticed him disappear into the dancing crowd and appear out of it, walking towards you. A number of voices suddenly called out to him as he passed.

“Oi Freddie!”

“Looking good Freddie babe!”

“You leavin’ so soon Freddie?”

This ‘ _Freddie_ ’ was someone you didn’t know, and you cursed yourself for not knowing, cause you couldn’t help but realize how alluring his swagger was. He literally undressed you with his eyes while his seemingly thick, delectable lips formed a smile.

The music seemed to fade in your head as you could clearly hear your own breath. As your breath became deeper, your heaving chest gave him a better view of your exposed sun-kissed skin.

As he stood in front of you, Freddie confidently reached out his hand and held your face. Dipping his head, he adorned your lips fully with his. Automatically closing your eyes, your heartbeat quickened as he opened his mouth, slipping his tongue in you.

Flicking his cigarette away, you moaned when he dipped his hand into the opening of your dress, cupping your breast tightly.

You knew it was all brief, another opportunity might not come your way. Taking his hand, you guided it down to under your dress, till you securely placed it on your crotch. You pressed it tighter, thankful you didn’t wear any underwear.

Freddie chuckled in reply to your moans as his fingers worked on your heat while distracting your tongue with his own.

Breaking off the kiss, your knees almost gave in when Freddie inserted his fingers to his mouth. His eyes never left your own as he tasted you on his fingertips. You chuckled as he winked, turned around and walked away.

You knew how these things worked. It’s one of the reasons why they were so exciting. But you just craved for this man for more than just a brief encounter. You wished his body was pressed against yours. You wished your hands were roaming around him, tugging those pants to feel him further. Even though he has left the venue, you were lost in a fantasy of this man named Freddie.

“Was that Freddie Jackson?” Your friend’s returning voice shook you out of your thoughts. The loud noises filled your ears once again.

“Oh..is that his name?” Still dizzy, you asked, genuinely curious. Your friend raised her eyebrows.

“Sweetheart, don’t ya know who ‘e is?”

You shook your head, unaware of the madness and danger that occupied in the seductive coating of the man that was Freddie Jackson.


End file.
